


A Doe and a Dove

by BeyondTheWhisperingWillows



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codes & Ciphers, Cults, Demons, Dream World, F/M, Fantasy Realm, Ghosts, Lucid Dreaming, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realm Hopping, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondTheWhisperingWillows/pseuds/BeyondTheWhisperingWillows
Summary: "... What's this place like when I'm usually not around?" he asked me, his voice sounding hushed at first as if he didn't want to ruin the moment.I thought about it whilst I surveyed the scenery: peonies upon peonies dancing in the summer night's breeze, the air itself coated in fairy dust and the lilac skies freckled with stars. I'm so used to visiting this place in my dreams, yet when Sal was here something always seemed to change.  It's almost like a dream realm, but just that. A dream. A dream that I know I'll wake up from. Awakened into this half-empty shell of a body, somehow always missing something. Then, suddenly he's here. And the rest is confetti. I interlace his fingers with mine and look up at him, his baby blue doe eyes from behind his prosthetic looking back at me."It's somewhat the same..." I begin, never leaving his gaze. "But with you around there's always less loneliness, for one. Less pain. Less.. stillness of my heartbeat. Less darkness, and more light. More freedom. More beauty, and a lot more butterflies. I feel like a dove that can fly again."
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Original Character(s), Sal Fisher/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Story Navigation Guide & Greetings From The Author

Hello everyone, and welcome to my Sally Face OC, Faelina's, story. This is not my first time writing fanfics and posting them on the internet, but this is my first time writing something like this. Let me explain:

Throughout Faelina's story there are codes that are meant to be deciphered, and once deciphered they will, one way or another, reveal certain perspectives of characters in the story. (The reason for this ties in with Sal's ability to connect with the white room and receive helpful yet seemingly impossible to decipher cryptic messages from Jim Johnson.) Some messages will be backwards, jumbled up letters and words (base64), or binary code. These codes will be purposefully segregated from the rest of the story through **bold text, such as this.** Not to be mistaken with the Red Eyed Demon, whose text is differentiated by **{Bold Text With The Addition Of Brackets And Uppercase Letters}.** Binary code and base64 can be easily decoded and converted to English using converters online.

As I have stated before, these codes will reveal the perspectives of different characters in the story, besides Faelina. Some of these codes may be translated to hidden dialogue, song lyrics, inner thoughts, secrets, or lore. Please keep this in mind for when you are reading the story, as you may need to go back to certain points to get a clear understanding. These codes are sometimes placed directly into the story, whilst other times they are their own separate chapters entirely. Please keep a mindful and watchful eye as you read, and please enjoy Faelina's journey within the Sally Face Universe!

I will be updating once or twice a week, as I am dealing with a sickness at the moment. I very much enjoy puzzles and decoding mysteries and I've never seen it done in a fanfic before. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Newborn Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faelina Amara Yarae. A child whose seemingly cursed by an abomination. A flower who didn't ask to bloom the way she has. A dove, born with clipped wings.

I remember the first time I died. In total, I've physically died three times. However, my first death, I remember vividly. A stillborn, they called me. A premature stillborn who was too small and weak to withstand the pressures of my own birth. It was a tragedy, but not a shock. Babies and children died all the time in that hospital. There were even rumors of it being haunted. The real shock, however, was that I survived. Not before I visited _Aeonian_ , a paradisaical outstretched realm that I only caught a glimpse of before something brought me back to life. I remember the feeling of it; a whisper, a brush, a gentle nudge, whisking me back to life. What it was, nobody knows. I still don't know. After my life was saved by a seemingly unknown "miracle" as everyone called it, I was placed on life support for over three months. Whilst I was on life support, I visited Aeonian quite a bit. I didn't have long or overdue stays though. It was more like I was a worn-out light, flickering in and out of this realm and the realm flickering back. The second time I died was on the very machine that was meant to save my life. A living equivalent of irony. I was saved again, but this time I know who it was. For a long time I was called the "Miracle Baby" of said hospital. In the newspapers and everything. Although, now when I try to look it up I'm just met with nothing or a bunch of scrambled up letters and numbers. Aeonian was the real miracle, though. I loved it there. It was everywhere and nowhere, anything I wanted it to be and nothing, a vast wasteland of emptiness, all at once. A sort of perfected yet imperfected dream. It's fun, seeing Megan, Miss Rosenburg, Stacey. I didn't know what this place was exactly, and I still don't. I can't tell whether or not this is the afterlife, purgatory, or a realm meant for reincarnated or lost souls who have nowhere left to go. However, I do know two things: one, everyone I've encountered here is most definitely dead. Two, due to my dying twice as an infant, I'm now bound to this place. Or rather, my soul is bound to this place.

Still it's kind of weird that Vermilion can't visit here then. Or maybe he's still bound to Addison Apartments? No, if that were the case he wouldn't be fixated to me still.

Oh, I forgot to mention. A Red Eyed Demon, whom I've decided to name Vermilion, is attached to me. Specifically, our souls are linked by a spiritual thread. Remember when I said someone saved me the second time I died? Well, to be more precise, it was him. But, he had ulterior motives. He was looking for a vessel to possess. Specifically, a weak and vulnerable vessel. After the Devours of God summoned him, he somehow escaped. He wasn't one of the first red eyed demons they've summoned, but he was the first one to disobey them and their orders. He was rebellious and stubborn, greedy and malevolent. But with such monstrous and seemingly impeccable power comes the lingering possibility of utilizing said power for your own selfish desires. The result, most of the time, a foolish error. I was already dead, barely clinging onto life, when Verm decided to possess my body. He didn't need the ritual to do it, either. Thinking about it now, that's probably the reason why they've now resorted to a ritual being required to summon the red eyed demons. Instead of possessing my body whole, however, he ended up saving my life. Becoming more like that of a lifeline. Now, we're merely linked together by our souls. Bound to me, he can't be too far away nor too close. He can only linger, like a ghost. Of course, if I hurt myself he's hurt as well, and his powers are temporarily weakened. If I die, though, that's it. For the both of us. In actuality I'm only really alive because of Verm, and vice versa. Of course, that is not to say this is a blessing. It most definitely is a curse.

I could go into further detail about him. About the cult, the Devours of God, who summoned him in the first place like a herd of buffoons. I could talk about Jim and Eden Johnson, the aliens who ventured here to Earth from outer space to escape another rouge red eyed demon who destroyed their home. But to do that, to get that far, you need to understand the story in its entirety as well as how it all began.

It began with my big move to Addison Apartments. About a week after my father died.

Addison Apartments. Where everything started. Where everything ended.

Where I met Megan, Stacey, Miss Rosenburg again, but in a different form. In a different light. Where I met my friends, whom I'd soon come to view as a second family.

Where I met Sal Fisher. Sally Face. The love of all my lifetimes, except one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick recap of Faelina's ties within various strands of the Sally Face universe! You'll learn more about her and her story in the upcoming chapters.


	3. A Wandering Wildflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faelina's departure from her hometown after her father's passing carries more baggage with her than she thought it would.

I usually visit Aeonia in my dreams. This is possibly linked to my being in a coma-like state whilst on life support, dreaming a dream within a dream. Still, any time I'd visit it was always nighttime. The evening. I don't know why, either. Maybe my mind just subconsciously associated sleeping with nightfall. But, it's not just me. During one of the times I was able to see her, Miss Rosenburg, with her eyes fixated on the skies that seemed to stretch everlastingly, told me: "I've never seen a sunrise here, nor a sunset." That's not to say it was completely pitch black here, far from it actually. There was always lanterns hanging from tree branches, stars of various hues, the air usually enveloped in sparkling fairy dust. The main layout was normally a vast garden, of sorts. Sometimes, an open field. A place I've already visited in the daytime, but overly saturated, covered in vines and blossoms. Almost like a Utopian, forest-like reflection of my world. There is light here, just never sunlight. I never knew why, but I've grown adjusted to it by now. I was drawn to the evening here in Aeonia, admittedly. Drawn to the nightly promise of the stars and the moon, to the assurance of being wrapped into the loving arms of this fairyland, where I know I can't get hurt more than I already have been.

"-ina."

No. I don't want to go.

"-ina!"

I don't want to go back there. To reality. I just want to stay here. Where it's safe.

"-ake up!"

Where I don't have to face the fact that my best friend is gone, decaying in a wooden box underneath the earth.

"Faya, wake up!" Zee was shaking me awake violently now, so I had no choice but to begrudgingly open my eyes with a grunt of protest. She responded with pinching my arm, which I verbally reacted to with a jolt.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Today was moving day. "The big day," as mom called it. I'm not excited in the slightest. I've always disliked moving. The overwhelming strain on my muscles remained for about a week afterwards. Not to mention this was the day I'd have to officially say goodbye to my home, my childhood friends and neighbors. My father. No thank you, I've cried enough for today.

"It's not like they're gone forever." Our mom told us. "You can write letters, send post cards, and we can even come down to visit once we're settled in."

_Yeah, but Dad won't write back, now will he?_

I'm aware she's referring to the _living_ people in the part of my life I'm leaving behind, but I miss my dad. I've never gotten along with my mother, not like Zee did. But despite that, she knew us staying here after dad's death would be unhealthy for us, mentally and emotionally more than anything. She made the right decision, packing everything up and taking us to a new beginning, for our sake. At the same time, though, dad always said it was unhealthy to run away from the hardships you face in your life. No matter where we went, the trauma would still linger. I guess you could say, I understand but I'm indifferent. But I was mainly upset I'd be leaving dad behind.

Moving always means a new environment. Which, most of the time, means climate change. Climate change equates to stronger possibilities of getting colds. Self introductions, which are always awkward for me considering people always strain to hear my soft and feeble tone of voice. The "moving in" process just consists of myself procrastinating about how I want my room to look without even beginning to unpack. New schools, new town, new opportunities to fold under pressure in the midst of conversation. Moving, in itself, is a bundle of processes disguised as a single colossal process. To be frank, I dislike moving.

There was nothing I could do but externally complain about it, albeit mildly and quietly, whilst internally beg for the sweet release of death while mom stacked the last of our conjoined possessions into the trunk of the car. Setting out onto the road, onward to Addison Apartments, I peered up at the empty room where my father once resided alongside my mom. I locked gazes with it until mom rounded the corner, where it finally vanished from my view, all of dad's "hey, little doves" left behind in the soil and blown away into the harsh, spring breeze.

To make matters worse, Verm was... unexpectedly enthusiastic about the move. Specifically, about the move to Addison Apartments. And I didn't like that. That scared me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed a bit more of Faelina's background! I'll update sometime tomorrow! Please tell me what you think of Faelina and her story so far! I love to hear other's thoughts and opinions.


	4. V3RM1LION'S PR0P05ITI0N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vermillion still seems to harbor ulterior motives rooted from selfish desires, after all these years...

**{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}**

_"Hey, will you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate and I need absolute silence to be able to do this."_

**{Oh. My apologies.}**

_"What were you even saying? Sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me."_

**{That So-Called "Gibberish" Is None Of Your Concern. You Are Free To Continue With Your Nonsensical Act Of Self Mutilation.}**

_"It's not self mutilation, oh my god! I'm drawing a pair of fairy wings on my wrist. Running my fingers over them helps me relax, makes me feel like I can just turn into a pixie and fly away from everything and everyone. Just for a little while..."_

**{As I've Previously Stated, Nonsensical.}**

_"Just leave me alone, then! First you interrupt my self-care routine and now you bully me. Just go away, Verm..."_

**{.......}**

**{Where Would That Quest End?}**

_"What?"_

**{You Stated You'd Soar Away From Everyone In Your Life. Where Would Your Quest End?}**

_"I don't know... Maybe where I really wanna be."_

**{Which Is?}**

_"I don't know... I didn't think you'd care to know anyways."_

**{You're Correct. I Don't.}**

_"Pfft."_

**{What Are You Jeering At, Pest?}**

_"Nothin, Verm."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a piece of dialogue from a character in the story, encrypted in Base64 coding. To decode it, please copy it then paste it here: https://www.base64decode.org/

**Author's Note:**

> I worked a bit too hard on this, admittedly, but I hope everyone enjoys Faelina's slow and steady decent into the many realms that make up the Sally Face Universe!


End file.
